<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Watch in Gilneas by BlackhurstManor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573091">Last Watch in Gilneas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackhurstManor/pseuds/BlackhurstManor'>BlackhurstManor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WoW: The Resurrectionists [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Draenei, Dwarves (Warcraft) - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, For the Alliance!, Ghost Incest, Ghost Sex, Gilneas, Goth AF, Interspecies Sex, Kaldorei - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Saucy Sisters, Sibling Incest, Thicc Kaldorei, Victorian AF Also, Worgen, World of Warcraft - Freeform, lightforged, nsfw warcraft, size queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackhurstManor/pseuds/BlackhurstManor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Veronica Blackhurst the Worgen huntress and Ivaan, Lightforged draenei, have returned to Veronica's home for the first time since she fled the invasion. In the ruins of Blackhurst Manor, she finds something like closure -- as well as the ghost of her long-lost sister, Euphemia, now riding Veronica's body until they can find her a new one of her own. When Effie merged with Veronica, they learned everything the other had missed in the past several years. Everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Human/Female Ghost, Female Worgen/Female Night Elf (Warcraft), Female Worgen/Male Draenei (Warcraft), Female Worgen/Male Dwarf (Warcraft), Female Worgen/Male Night Elf | Elves (Warcraft), Female Worgen/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Genn Greymane &amp; Original Female Character(s), Liam Greymane/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WoW: The Resurrectionists [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Watch in Gilneas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as Ivaan’s breathing evened out, Veronica slipped away from their camp in Duskhaven to scale the nearby foothills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t tall, or far. But they were craggy and treacherous, part of the natural border that in better times had helped shield Gilneas from the world. The country and its crown jewel were blown-out husks now, scourged clean by plague and gently reclaimed by nature, and both sisters wanted to see it one last time before they left it behind. Perhaps forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The climb was tough, but Veronica was game; and Effie, deprived of true physical exertion for eight long years, met the scrapes on her hands and the lung-scalding chill of the mountain air with a giddy, childlike mirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lighten up, Veronica,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Effie whispered as Veronica grumbled at a misstep that twinged her ankle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s only flesh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They found a likely overlook in a huddled cluster of rocks and the crooked trees that slanted out of them at odd angles. Nearby, a circle of prayer stones -- one of many across Gilneas, ancient and obscure -- stood silent watch in the moonlight. Veronica crossed the flat rock jutting out over emptiness and sat down at its edge, legs dangling free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilneas City lay spread before them, a huddled cluster of buildings that had become its own tombstone. Banners flapped in the chill wind and crows flitted about in the sky overhead, but otherwise the view had the somber stillness of a painting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find I did not miss it after all,” Veronica said. “The place I remembered is not this place. Its people have fled and taken its soul with it, and -- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica stopped short, but Effie laughed in her voice. “I know what you meant, Ronnie. And I agree. Even the rooms we shared have been robbed of some essential animating force. It’s all just </span>
  <em>
    <span>things </span>
  </em>
  <span>now</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I suspect what you missed was not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>when. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And I can assure you: time only moves in one direction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for awhile, tracing every detail they could with Veronica’s eye. City, country, mountain, sea. Familiar, but changed. Within reach, but distant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s wonderful,” Effie offered after awhile, light but pointed. “Have you been with him all this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this all happened within the last few months, as a matter of fact. It’s still new. Hunting together, and… all of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Effie said, and lay them flat on the rock, hands folded on her stomach as they gazed up at the constellations they knew so well. Unlike the open-air crypt below, these did feel a little like home. “There must have been others. You’ve never been a loner, Ronnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There have been,” Veronica answered, quieter. “It’s been a long time, Effie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Ivaan would recognize the purr in her voice. Almost. Effie caressed the jawline she knew so well, but never as her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely when we bonded, you… absorbed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I did,” Effie countered, with a note of curiosity. “I’m still sorting out what happened, as are you, I’m certain. But there are some things I wouldn’t just -- well, permission was always required in the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Effie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ronnie,” Effie whispered, dragging Veronica’s calloused fingertips lightly over her plush lips. She spread the other hand over Ronnie’s rising and falling stomach. Above them, the warm plume of every breath grew bigger. “Gods, how I envied your shape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never sort out,” Veronica said, trying and failing to hide the shudder in her voice as Effie unbuckled her belt. “Whether you </span>
  <em>
    <span>envied</span>
  </em>
  <span> my hips, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>coveted</span>
  </em>
  <span> them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t change the subject,” Effie answered, Ronnie kissing her fingertip before she cupped the heft of one warm breast. With the clicking of metal, her belt was unbuckled; beneath it, Effie dipped a cool hand into the heat between Ronnie’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the depths of shared memory, Ronnie conceded to her sister’s wants and Effie felt --</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>the buxom kaldorei druid, a striking woman of midnight blue skin adorned in little more than a leather loincloth and necklaces made of bone. She had taught Veronica to forge molten rivers of cursed rage and grief into slim, deadly daggers she could wield. She was perhaps the most intimidating woman Veronica had ever known. And as she felt the druid’s thick thighs settle around her head and her quim settle on her lips, Effie could smell the heady musk of her, and in that moment she was a starved woman let loose at a banquet</span>
  </em>
  <span> --</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, love, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Effie thought, fingers quickening between their thighs as Ronnie rolled her hardened nipple between their fingertips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a gorgeous --</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly a year before the druid was the worgen. Neither had ever seen the other in human form; they had begun an intense entanglement and, deciding to explore the depths of her curse with him, Veronica gave herself entirely to the wolf. For weeks they hunted Darkshore and Ashenvale, slaying the Horde, dispatching monstrous predators, and rutting like beasts in the mud. She had no special desire for worgen men, per se, but the feel of claws at her back and teeth on her shoulder tapped her into a bottomless well of passion and rage it would take a kaldorei druid’s instruction to master --</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat coiled off Veronica’s body in the cold, and her back arched as Effie </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> the relentless stab of the worgen’s steaming hot cock piston into her. Veronica’s hands began to split; gradually Effie’s spectral blue arms separated, and now four hands crawled over her body caressing, pinching, </span>
  <em>
    <span>coveting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>other encounters that Effie rifled through in her desperate greed for more, more, more: the kaldorei tanner she’d bedded a single day after getting off the boat from Gilneas, a kind and somewhat surprised man with massive biceps and the patience to make her scream; the dwarven gunsmith whose reverence for her rifle and worship of her curves made her feel like a goddess; and then, pushing past a flash of pain --</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Effie thought, gazing up through memory into the crystal blue eyes of Genn Greymane. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Ronnie…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had crawled over her on the makeshift map table in the Gilnean ship to stroke himself to completion. Effie saw the change in his gaze from boy-like lust to guilt to hardened contempt as his cock erupted across her heaving breasts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Ronnie, Light above…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shame lanced through them both, and the sisters moaned together. Veronica shut her eyes and let tears slip free, though the fingers between her thighs only quickened. She tugged sharply on her nipple, and gasped as Effie’s cool spectral fingers delved into her cunt and mouth alike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they writhed, shared moans muffled against Effie’s fingers. One last dam waited to be broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know what I want, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Effie willed at her, more desperate than commanding. Ronnie echoed the thought back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they pleaded in unison, eyes flaring blue. The wind picked up, prickling their skin with cold goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last dam broke. As one, each sister submitted to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Effie felt Ivaan in a rush: his kiss, his touch, his growl against Veronica’s neck, the scruff of his beard against her thighs, his thick blunt fingers fucking her within the tight confines of her leather pants just as Effie was doing now. A shaking, breaking moan rattled out of them as Effie felt her lap settle on his for the first time, felt the sheer impossible size of his heat fill her to bursting. Veronica sucked on Effie’s fingers as she imagined, once more, plunging her tongue into the draenei dancer’s mouth to share Ivaan’s cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Veronica....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica had always been invisible to Liam, but not Effie. Genn -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrusting urgently between Veronica’s thighs, grunting as their skin clapped together, she taking obscene delight as he growled vulgar confessions in her ear about how he’d imagined this very moment -- </span>
  </em>
  <span>had ideas about who Liam would marry. But Liam only had eyes for Effie. They had been in love for years, and despite Effie’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> flirtations and Liam’s reputation as a raconteur, she rarely bedded anyone but him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as Effie drowned in the overwhelming fullness of Ivaan’s passion, Ronnie let herself feel -- for one fleeting moment -- what it would have been like if Liam had loved her so passionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had Genn’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments after climax the sisters began to reassemble as one, limbs and thoughts merging until their shared glow made them impervious to the rapidly dropping temperature. Effie brought Ronnie’s slick fingers to her lips and sucked them deep, cheeks hollowing until she withdrew them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coveted,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Effie confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronnie buckled her belt and opened her eyes to the sky above.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you ready to move on, Effie?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiet as the grave, the sister slipped back to camp and resumed the last watch.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>